Samurai Drag Queen Kyo
by Linalin
Summary: What's hotter than Kyo (besides Yukimura), Kyo in drag! Linalin and Yukimura decide to give Demon Eyes Kyo a makeover.


Samurai Drag Queen Kyo  
  
"Is it on?"  
"No, the red light's not on."  
"Press the red button on the side."  
"Okay, ready."  
  
The camera turned on. A strawberry-blonde teenage girl and a young feminine-looking male, in matching red kimonos, were standing in an alleyway.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Lina Lin," introduced the girl, bowing to the camera.  
  
"And I'm Yukimura Sanada," said the man, also bowing.  
  
"We're here to bring you something that's never happened before," Lina gleefully stated,"to dress the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo as a women."  
  
"Because I'm even beautiful as a woman..."  
  
"Which you are, Yuki-chan."  
  
"Thank you, Lina-chan." Yukimura continued," Lina and I have decided to find out how beautiful Kyo would be as a woman." As Yukimura was saying this, the camera slowly began zooming in on Lina's bust.  
  
"That's right, Yuki-chan," said Lina, turning towards her partner in crime, noticing the camera's angle out the corner of her eye. "Benitora, what in the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Lina stepped out of view. The camera shook as Benitora exclaimed," Ouch, I'm sorry."  
  
The girl and the camera returned to their original settings. Yukimura brushed down some of Lina's misplaced hairs before she continued," And what woman doesn't love a cute anime boy in drag."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
The camera turned to Yukimura's left, where the voice had come from. Yuya, Okuni, and Sakuya were standing there in similar styled kimonos, the only exceptions being that they were pink, had much shorter skirts, and Okuni's was barely staying on her body. "What? I don't," Yuya retorted.  
  
"Oh? When did you become a woman?" Okuni laughed. "Couldn't tell by your chest size."  
  
Yuya narrowed her eyes and growled, "Drop dead, slut."  
  
"I like Yuya-han's breasts. They're cute," said Benitora, zooming in on Yuya's breasts. She removed one of her shoes and threw it at the camera. The perverted cameraman zoomed back out.  
  
Yukimura grabbed one of Lina's breasts (who turned as crimson as her kimono) and one of Yuya's (who tried unsuccessfully to pull and smack his hand away). Examining them with his hands, he stated, "Although Yuya's are significantly smaller, they're very perky."  
  
"Yeah, Yukimura-han? Perky is good. They won't sag as much as others when she gets older." That statement received death glares from Lina, Okuni, and Sakuya.  
  
"What? What I say? What?" The three women lunged for him. The camera tilted towards the sky then fell to the ground. The women's legs could be seen kicking Benitora.  
  
Yukimura picked up the camera, turned it to him, smiled, and said "It's best if you don't watch this." The tape cut and came back.  
  
The party was standing in front of an inn.  
  
"Yukimura here. We're here at the Toshikawa Inn in downtown Edo. Inside, Kyo is waiting for our lovely hostesses, but he doesn't know what we've really got in store for him. Ready, Lina-chan?"  
  
"Yep, let's go."  
  
The group walked inside the inn. They walked through a number of narrow corridors eventually stopping at one of the inn's back suites.  
  
Yukimura turned to the camera and whispered, "Kyo can't sense that I'm hear so I'll stay here. You and the ladies will go inside and restrain Kyo. When Lina gives the signal, the project will begin."  
  
Lina nodded to Yukimura who walked a few feet down the hall. She opened the door and the party entered. The four women bowed before Kyo and kneeled before him.  
  
Kyo put down the sake from his lips and said, "You're late."  
  
"I'm really sorry Kyo-san, we were slightly distracted," Lina explained.  
  
"What in the hell is he doing here and with that," Kyo hissed, looking at Benitora.  
  
Lina smiled. "It's all part of the storyline."  
  
"No cameras."  
  
Sakuya flipped her hair, "But Kyo, don't you love me?"  
  
"Or me," said Yuya, spreading her knees apart, revealing the flesh of her inner thighs.  
  
"Don't you want us, Demon Eyes Kyo," asked Okuni tracing her finger along the lowered neckline of her kimono.  
  
Kyo removed his sword from its slope on his shoulder and set it by his side. He scratched his neck and answered, "Fine then."  
  
"Well, let's start off with a massage," suggested Lina.  
  
Lina moved behind Kyo, out of shot. Sakuya and Yuya moved partially behind Kyo, on opposite ends, and began rubbing his shoulders. Okuni was rubbing Kyo's now stretched out calves.  
  
"So how do you like it, Kyo," asked Sakuya in a sweet voice.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
Yuya giggled, "Your muscles have gotten a lot bigger."  
  
"I wonder what else has gotten bigger," said Okuni in a sultry voice.  
  
Lina's hand reached out and grabbed the murasama. Benitora zoomed in closer to Kyo and Lina ducked into a corner.  
  
"Lay back," ordered Sakuya. Kyo did as he was told, as he was doing so the woman began fiddling with the tatami that lay underneath them. When Kyo was completely on his back the woman played with their obis as if they were going to remove them, but instead took out chains. They wrapped the chains around his wrists and ankles and locked them to metal loops they had pulled through the tatami.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo questioned, staring at the bonds on his wrists.  
  
"Shh." Sakuya put a finger to her mouth.  
  
Yuya sweetly smiled. "It will be okay, Kyo."  
  
"So, don't worry." Okuni winked.  
  
Lina stood up and over Kyo. "Kyo-san, I've got a little surprise for you. You see, there's another person going our party. Yuki-chan!!!"  
  
Yukimura walked in the room. Lina tossed him the sword. He placed it near the door.  
  
"Hi there, Kyo-san."  
  
"Sanada? What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just having a little fun."  
  
"Fun? Lina, you bitch, you said this was going to be a lemon!!!!"  
  
"If you're not nice to me, Kyo-san, I can turn it into a yaoi- flavored lemon."  
  
Fear, an emotion never shown before, wiped over Kyo's face.  
  
Yukimura smiled. "Well let's begin."  
  
All except Kyo huddled. Lina put her arm across Yukimura. "So Yuki- chan what do you think," she whispered.  
  
"It's going to take quite a bit of work. His hair and hands aren't in very good condition. He doesn't wash his hair properly or very often and his hands are calloused from his sword. The worst thing is probably the body hair."  
  
"So, what are we going to do, Yuki-chan?"  
  
"I'll take care of the hair, you can do the make-up, Lina-chan. Okuni-san, how are you at manicures?"  
  
"I'll do what I can."  
  
"What in the hell are you people talking about," Kyo screamed. "What are you going to do to me? I'll kill all of you." Lina glared at him, baring her teeth. Kyo shut up.  
  
Yukimura whispered, "Yuya-san, Sakuya-san, you have the fun job. I want you two to give him a body wax." The two ladies giggled.  
  
"Does everyone understand their jobs," asked Lina.  
  
"Wait," Benitora asked, "What do I do?"  
  
"You hold the camera, idiot," Okuni snapped.  
  
"Aw, I wanted to torture Kyo-han a bit."  
  
"No worries, you can help dress him," Lina responded.  
  
"Eh, alright."  
  
"Ok, break," Yukimura dismissed the huddle.  
  
The group went into the hall and grabbed the supplies Yukimura had set up. Yukimura brought in a large bowl, a jug of water, vase filled with his special shampoo, and a towel. Lina brought in a palette of wearable colors and a jar of Yukimura's special moisturizer. Okuni also brought in a small bowl of Yukimura's special moisturizer, a small hand towel, and a bottle of bright red nail paint. Together, Sakuya and Yuya heaved in a large pot of molten wax and some thin sheets paper. Each went to their appropriate location (Lina's being on Kyo's chest because Yukimura had taken the spot behind Kyo's head).  
  
"What do you think you're doing," Kyo spat.  
  
"I told you 'just having a little fun', Kyo-san," replied Yukimura, who was picking up Kyo's head and lifting it into the bowl.  
  
"I swear you're all going to pay for this!!!!!"  
  
Lina put her face close to Kyo's and winked. "Be nice Kyo, or else..."  
  
Kyo looked away.  
  
Lina squinted her eyes. "Hmm, Sakuya-san, Yuya-san, before you start come here."  
  
The two moved away from Kyo's struggling legs and to the sides of his head.  
  
"Think there is something you two can do for his eyebrows?"  
  
"My eyebrows? What in the hell are you going to do to my eyebrows?"  
  
Sakuya squinted her eyes as Lina had. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you think, Yukimura-san?"  
  
Yukimura was massaging his shampoo into Kyo's scalp. He looked up and said, "They're a nice shape, but they need thinned out a bit. Just line a bit of wax along the bottom half of his brows and above his nose. It looks like he's getting a monobrow?"  
  
"I don't have a monobrow," Kyo screamed, "And wax? I will kill you Sanada!"  
  
Sakyua and Yuya did as Yukimura had suggested then placed some sheets of paper across his brows and pulled.  
  
"Bloody hell, that hurt! I will kill you all, even you servant #2!"  
  
Benitora said form behind the camera "I'm sure you will, but I'm going to be having a good time until that moment comes."  
  
"Well, it's not going to hurt as much as the leg waxing," Sakuya giggled.  
  
"Sakuya, how could you betray me like this?"  
  
"It's not really betrayal. You are getting something out of this," Yuya stated, moving back to his legs.  
  
Yukimura suddenly stood up, walked to the doorway, drew Kyo's sword, and stood over Kyo with it.  
  
"Sanada, don't you dare, you bastard!" Yukimura swung the sword twice towards Kyo's face. Kyo didn't budge and surprisingly Yukimura didn't kill him. "Why in the hell did you do that," Kyo questioned in a pissed, but normal pitched voice.  
  
"You had split ends," coolly replied Yukimura.  
  
Despite Kyo's screaming when Sakuya and Yuya waxed his legs and later arms, and trying to bite Lina when she put lipgloss on him, everything went smoothly. They were nearly finished.  
  
"Okay, Kyo-san let's stand you up," Lina said.  
  
The women undid his bonds and Yukimura pulled him to his feet. Okuni went back into the hallway and brought in a beautiful burgandy kimono with cherry blossoms embroidered on it.  
  
Kyo's eyes widened. "What in the hell is that? I don't think so. I'm not wearing that, no chance in hell." Kyo struggled to get away from Yukimura's grasp, but found it very difficult, because of the waxing. His skin burned whenever he moved, so he stopped after just a few seconds.  
  
Benitora handed the camera over to Lina. He walked to Kyo and removed his shirt. The women whistled jokingly. Yukimura laughed, "Better turn off the camera now, Lina-chan. Don't want this fanfic to get an R rating."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Yuki-chan, and I was just having fun, too." The camera turned off and then back on.  
  
The camera seemed to be back in Benitora's hand. Lina and Yukimura were on either side of what appeared to be Kyo, their backs to a mirror. The only way you tell it was him was the pissed scowl he had on his face. He was wearing the kimono, filling it nicely, thanks to a stuffed bra. Yukimura did a very good job with the hair treatment. Kyo's hair had a beautiful soft shine. The make-up was really well done. Kyo had beautiful smokey lined eyes with red eyeshadow and lipstick. Okuni's and Sakuya and Yuya's jobs were not to be forgotten, though. His hands no longer looked like that of a sword user or of a man's as a matter of fact. Kyo's legs were very well toned and had no hair whatsoever on them.  
  
"Hey there, Lina here."  
  
"And Yukimura."  
  
"We've just finished our makeover on Kyo and Yuki-chan, I must say we did a really good job."  
  
"I must agree, it turns out that Kyo makes a beautiful woman, although not as beautiful as me."  
  
"As if there could be someone as beautiful as you."  
  
"Ah, there isn't. The only thing ugly about Kyo-san now is his personality."  
  
"I will kill you, Sanada."  
  
Lina scratched her head, "I think you're right Yuki-chan. Well let's welcome back Sakuya, Okuni, and Yuya." The three women walked into the camera's view again.  
  
"Now, although we've seen how beautiful Kyo-san is, Kyo hasn't. So, let's show him." Yukimura smiled and he and Lina turned him around.  
  
Kyo began screaming, "I am going to kill you! I am! You're all going to pay for this!" Kyo tried to struggle away from the two, but was unsuccessful again thanks to the tight kimono and Yukimura's grasp.  
  
"Well now for the final twist, Lina-chan," smiled Yukimura.  
  
"Yep, now let's find out what Kyoshiro think of the makeover!"  
  
Kyo spun around when he heard this. "What? Lina, you bitch, I'm going to kill you! Don't you dare bring that bastard out!"  
  
Lina smiled and Kyo passed out. When he woke up, seconds later it was Kyoshiro who was staring into the mirror.  
  
"Ooh, hello there pretty lady," Kyoshiro said to his reflection. "Hold on a second." Kyoshiro looked down. "Ack! It's me. What happened, you guys, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lina Lin the fanfic author, and we just finished giving Demon Eyes Kyo and yourself a makeover."  
  
"Wow, you survived? That's unusual."  
  
"Yep, and so how do you like the makeover Kyoshiro-san?" asked Lina.  
  
"It's wonderful! I'm a hot chick!"  
  
Yukimura said to the camera, "Well he sumed it up. I think this was definitely a success." Yukimura turned to Lina while Kyoshiro began playing with his breasts. "What about you, Lina-chan?"  
  
"Yep, we certainly make a team, Yuki-chan. Perhaps we should do this again sometime?"  
  
"Good idea. What do you think Benitora-san?" Yukimura shot an evil look at Benitora.  
  
"Sorry, I don't take of my bandana, Yukimura-han."  
  
"Oh well, it was an idea," sighed Lina.  
  
"Wow theses boobs feel and look real," smiled Kyoshiro who was groping himself. "Yuya-san, perhaps you should start stuffing your bra."  
  
Yuya jumped on top of Kyoshiro, her arms around his neck. Yukimura, Okuni, and Sakuya tried desperately to get her off.  
  
"Well, I guess this is the end. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!" said Lina. The camera turned off. 


End file.
